


what do I title this

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventures in the World of Wonderbeasts [4]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Also the Alpha mom wolf, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Canon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: The entire idea of showing off her spot she had found was exciting, the only thing moreso was actually doing it.
Relationships: Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts) & Margot (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Series: Adventures in the World of Wonderbeasts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885729
Kudos: 18





	what do I title this

“Hey! Wait up!” She laughed and looked back at the wolf behind her.

“Come on Margot, don’t be so slow,” she teased. Margot huffed.

“I don’t want to rip my skirt, mom would be so mad.”

“I don’t think she’d be mad, we’re just doing some night training.”

“Where are we even going?” Margot asked and she flashed a grin.

“It’s a surprise,” she said and Margot groaned.

Her shoes didn’t grip the smooth rocks and soft dirt as easily as the pads on her sister’s paws did but she led the way with grace and confidence. Her limbs moved as fluently as water which she had invested a lot of time into achieving. She would leap up and grab branches to swing through the air. She was excited and it was evident in her speed. She didn’t slow or stop until she reached her destination. She stood proudly as the pa ting grew closer and closer to her.

“Check this out.” She waved her hands in front of them. Margot gasped and placed her paws on her snout.

“This is incredible! How’d you find it?” She enthused and she chuckled.

The small ledge was made of dark packed dirt and soft moss, with a wall of trees around the back of it while the cliff edge looked over the manufactured clearing that their parents had made for them. The standing water reflected the crescent moon across its surface and every ripple from the wind made it flicker like it was an illusion. The training track could be seen in its full glory, every bump and dip visible, even from their angle.

“I noticed it during recess a few days ago. I came and checked it out last night, just to make sure it was safe, and now here we are.”

“That was dangerous! What if it wasn’t safe?” Margot scolded and she rolled her eyes. “You should have taken me with you, together we can do anything.

“Yeah! But I can do things on my own.”

“I know you can, but we have to stick together.” Margot tapped the bracelet on her wrist. “We’re the only girls in this pack, we have to show the boys who’s boss.” She nodded in agreement.

“When we’re old enough, we should make our own pack,” she murmured and Margot nodded. “We’re the strongest in this pack, I bet we could beat dad.”

“We could even beat the Timbercats!”

“Totally!” She flopped onto her back and looked up through the canopy to the stars. “Nothing could stop us.”

“Except for me.” A calm voice rang out and a wolf clad ina dress stepped from the woods. “It is late, my dears. Pups like you shouldn’t be running amok in the dark.” Margot’s ears folded and she slouched.

“Sorry mom,” they said in unison. She smiled.

“I knew I’d have to make this rule one day, but no more going about after nightfall without your father or I.” They both whined in protest but the wolf wagged a finger. “Your adventurous spirit is to be admired, but remember, do not disobey your alpha.”

“Yes ma’am,” they spoke again in unison and followed as she led them back to their home. She tapped Margot’s shoulder and held up her own wrist to point at her own bracelet.

“Sisters have to stick together,” she whispered and Margot vigorously nodded and grabbed her hand.

“Even when they get in trouble with their mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally started writing this on notecards in my history class so I legally had to finish it.


End file.
